


Like Father, Like Sons

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Younger!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jensen wanted was to be invited to his father and brother’s family game time and finally he got his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Sons

The sight before Jensen wasn’t all that unusual. Actually, around his house, it was daily life. But Jensen pouted his lips and sighed regardless, slipping his backpack off and dropping it along the wall where he’d kicked his shoes. One of these days he was gonna be old enough to be invited to play with his dad and older brother too. They already let him walk home from school by himself, even if it was only a few blocks, so Jensen didn’t see why he couldn’t join in what Daddy called _family game time_.

“Dad,” Evan groaned and arched back into their Dad’s body, his fingers curling into the couch cushion beneath him. 

Jensen’s pout deepened and he slowly crossed the front hall into the living room, the sounds of his Dad’s body slapping against Evan’s growing louder. Just because Evan was seventeen, almost an adult, Jensen didn’t see why he got the special treatment. He wanted his Daddy to thrust into him like that, or maybe Evan could suck on his cock like he sucked on Daddy’s. _Or maybe_ Jensen could suck on Daddy’s or Evan’s cock. 

Really, Jensen wasn’t all that picky. He’d take whatever they wanted to give him. 

Sliding a few steps closer, Jensen’s head tilted to the side to watch the bunching and pulling of muscles along his Dad’s back. Evan moaned even louder and that familiar heat that Jensen had been experiencing over the last few months was steadily rising up in him. Sometimes he wondered if that was what his Dad and brother were waiting for; maybe they wanted his cock to get hard like theirs did when they touched each other like this. 

“Daddy,” Jensen said softly, finally announcing his presence to his family. 

Dad’s hips didn’t stop but he slowed slightly, turning to Jensen with a grin and brushing hair back from his brow. “Hey, baby, good day at school?”

Beneath him Evan grunted and twisted slightly, giving Jensen a grin that matched their Dad’s. Evan had always looked more like Dad, with the long, floppy golden-brown hair, warm hazel eyes, and bright dimpled smile. Dad told Jensen he looked like his Mom but since Jensen couldn’t remember her he spent a lot of time looking in the mirror and trying to pick out his Dad’s features there. “It was okay. Can I stay and watch?”

“No, it’s-”

“Evan, come on,” Jared murmured and stroked his hand down Evan’s back, curling over his ass and squeezing roughly. “Baby boy wants to sit and watch, we should let him.”

Barely resisting sticking his tongue out at his brother in triumph, Jensen walked around the couch and dropped onto the coffee table, getting the perfect view of Dad’s cock as it slid back and thrust hard down into Evan’s ass. The heat of the room was heavy, the air thick with the smell of sex and echoing with each of Evan’s low moans. 

Jensen was maybe a little jealous. 

It always seemed like Dad gave Evan extra special attention in moments like these and Jensen wanted to be in the middle of it. He didn’t really want Dad to stop fucking Evan like this, because it made his entire body get all warm and tingling whenever he watched, but maybe he could join in somehow. If he could just convince them that he was grown up enough to play the family games. 

Dad’s speed was increasing and Jensen had watched this enough that he knew both were close to their peaks. Evan’s breath was shaky and tight, cut off by little moans he couldn’t seem to control. Jensen’s own cock was hard in his jeans, a pressing heat that was beginning to get uncomfortable and he rolled his palm down over it, spreading his legs a little wider as he watched Dad’s body jerk forward then suddenly still. Hearing Dad come was kind of one of the best things ever; his moan was deep and drawn out and the way his hair fell all over the place as he tipped his head back was beautiful. 

As they panted through the last of their releases Dad slowly pulled out, dropping back to sit on the couch, but Evan stayed on his hands and knees, swaying gently in place. Jensen had thought up a variety of ways he might convince his family members he was old enough and ready to play, too, and one of those ideas popped into his mind now. 

Before either could really snap back into themselves, still panting softly, Jensen pushed off the table and slid to his knees, worming his way between Dad’s slightly open legs. Almost instantly the familiar strong smooth heat of his Dad’s fingers was brushing through his hair and Jensen glanced up at his curious smile. “What’s up, baby?”

“I’m old enough,” Jensen whispered, knowing he probably didn’t sound too convincing. He’d _tried_ talking them into it before but that hadn’t worked at the time. Evan always said actions spoke louder than words - like when he did the dishes to get on Dad’s good side before he got home from work - so Jensen decided it was time to try that route instead. 

He reached out and let his hands curl over Dad’s thighs, shuffling forward until his chest was pressed against the edge of the couch. Dad’s cock was shining with come, still slowly softening and red-flushed, and Jensen only hesitated for a beat before dipping forward and swiping his tongue up along the full length. The taste was salty, musky, but not really that unpleasant, and Jensen quickly lapped up more. He wanted to clean his father completely, show him just how much he loved him and what a good little boy he could be. 

“Holy shit,” Dad moaned softly, his fingers tightening in Jensen’s hair. “Baby... baby, _god_ , you really don’t have to.”

“I wanna, Daddy,” Jensen murmured quickly then dipped down once more to resume his slow licks, careful not to miss an inch. 

~~~

Jared had the two best sons in the entire world. Seriously. He would fight anyone who tried to say otherwise. Unlike most parents, Jared didn’t have to lay awake late at night wondering what mischief his children might be getting into, didn’t have to worry about how to _talk things out_ with them when situations got tough. Actually, most nights he had both his boys laying in bed with him so worrying was never an issue and Jared couldn’t imagine a better life. 

However physical things may have been between himself and Evan, it had really been the boy that had pushed things from the beginning. And Jared had been steadfastly holding out on touching Jensen - despite how much he longed to - because that was his baby boy. No one could really call Jared sane but he still clung to some wisps of a moral high ground. 

Now though, with Jensen between his legs, licking come off his rapidly re-hardening cock, Jared knew he had finally lost the battle. It would figure that just like his brother, Jensen was a natural-born cock slut. 

“Jesus, baby,” Jared groaned and let his head drop back on the couch, slowly rolling as he soaked in the pleasure and heat from each of Jensen’s slow licks. 

Forcing his eyes back open, Jared rolled his head to the side and blinked bleary-eyed at his eldest son. Evan was still balanced up on his hands and knees, body dropped and head curved in such a way that he could watch Jensen licking over his cock. There was a smile on Evan’s lips and if Jared would have to guess, he would say the boy was proud of his brother, pleased to see how he’d grown and learned all on his own. 

There was a small trickle of come seeping from Evan’s red, puffy hole and Jared reached out instinctively, dragging his thumb through the sticky white substance and bringing it down. Jensen’s usually bright green eyes were darker and the boy didn’t hesitate, leaning forward to suck Jared’s thumb between his already swelling lips and clean off the cooling come. 

Jared moaned and lifted his free hand to card through the soft silky curls at the base of Jensen’s neck. “Why don’t you help your brother clean up a bit, Jensen? I worked his hole pretty hard today and he’s likely pretty sore, could use some tenderness.”

Jensen beamed up at Jared even as he climbed onto the couch, perched over Jared’s legs and stroking fingers down the back of Evan’s thighs. Evan moaned and squirmed back toward Jensen, arching his body up to present his ass better for Jensen. “Yeah, come on, Jenny, wanna feel your little tongue cleaning me out.”

Biting down on his lip, Jared shifted on the couch to get a better view as Jensen leaned in. He trailed his tongue up Evan’s thigh, gathering all the come that had leaked out before tentatively licking across Evan’s briefly clenching hole. Evan moaned but years of doing so many dirty things just like this kept him from squirming and Jensen tilted enough to meet Jared’s gaze. “Like this, Daddy?”

“Yeah, baby, just like that. Seal your lips over his hole and suck in, you’ll get all Daddy’s come then. That what you want?” Jared’s cock was nearly rock hard all over again and he had to admit it really was a fantastic idea not to protest Jensen joining in with them, though he’d been fighting the issue for months now. 

“That’s what I want.” Jensen smiled shyly down at the couch for a moment then looked quickly back up. “I want you to fuck me too. Or Evan can fuck me. Or maybe I can suck Evan’s cock?”

“Fuck, Dad, he’s worse than me,” Evan noted with a laugh, twisting back to shoot Jared a smirk. “And you thought he wasn’t mature enough.”

“I totally am!” Jensen nodded quickly and, as if to prove his point, quickly ducked down to seal his lips over Evan’s hole as Jared had instructed.

With a groan Evan fell back down onto his forearms, his body arching once more, and Jared leaned closer to watch as Jensen’s lips moved and worked over Evan’s skin. He was eager, more than a little, and Jared wrapped his arm around the boy’s middle and let his palm rub over the hard bulge in Jensen’s jeans. How he got blessed enough to have two such beautiful sons, Jared would never know. 

While Jensen continued to suck at Evan’s ass, drawing all of Jared’s come free and moaning at the taste, Jared flicked the button on tight denim jeans, pinching the zipper between his fingers and slowly dragging down. Jensen wiggled his hips back and moaned louder but didn’t pull away. Not even when Jared slipped his fingers under the denim and rubbed Jensen’s hard cock through his Batman undies. Jared wanted Jensen naked, wanted to fully give in to his desire for Jensen and drink up every inch of the boy’s body. It was the best kind of release to finally allow himself something he’d been fighting for what felt like far too long.

“Jesus, fuck, Jen,” Evan moaned out his brother’s name in a low rumble and Jared didn’t have to look to know the boy was likely just as hard again. Their entire family had a healthy sexual appetite; Jared was sure his sons had inherited that from him. “Dad, Dad, we gotta... please, let me touch him, let me play with him.”

Jensen’s small moan was drowned out by Jared’s louder one. Evan’s plea was far hotter than it likely should have been. Tugging roughly, Jared slipped Jensen’s jeans and undies down and let his hand drift down the boy’s smooth,creamy backside. “Yeah, Ev, you’ll get to touch him. Gonna show you how to properly prep him, teach you how to fuck him just right.”

“Oh, god,” Jensen gasped as he drew back from Evan’s ass, twisting to look back at Jared with wide eyes. “Really, Daddy? You’re gonna fuck me?”

Jared smiled softly and dipped in to press a soft kiss to Jensen’s skin. Jensen’s excitement was contagious and Jared couldn’t help but let his fingers drift between the swell of the boy’s ass, just barely brushing tight, untouched puckered flesh. When Jensen gasped and squirmed backwards Jared grabbed his hips and tugged, bringing the boy down onto his bare thighs so he could kick out of his jeans the rest of the way. “Yeah, baby, I’m gonna fuck you. You ready to have my cock buried in you? Wanna feel it stretching you open for the first time?”

Jensen bit down on his lip and nodded, tossing his jeans and undies to the floor. “I’ve been dreaming about it,” Jensen confided in a whisper, ducking his head down and squirming back on Jared’s thighs. “I promise I’m mature enough Daddy. I’ll be really good.”

“He already said he was gonna, Jen,” Evan pointed out as he twisted around, sitting back on his calves beside Jared and reaching out to tug on the hem of Jensen’s shirt. “But you have to be naked first.”

“Don’t make fun of me!” Jensen protested even as he let Evan drag his shirt up and over his head and Jared chuckled softly, fingers instantly drifting down the boy’s small back. 

“Your brother wouldn’t do that, not right now when we’re enjoying each other. In fact, I’m fairly sure your brother wants to be the one to give you your first kiss.” Jared smiled and leaned back, free hand lifting to tuck golden hair behind Evan’s ear. When the boy’s brows rose Jared glanced over at the blush on Jensen’s cheeks and his eyes widened. “Jen? You been kissing someone and holding out on us?”

Jensen’s cheeks grew redder and his shoulders lifted in a shrug. “It wasn’t really my idea. I mean, I didn’t _want_ to kiss her but Danneel cornered me in the library and just kind of _made_ me. Does that have to count for a first kiss? It was really wet and she tasted like Blow Pops. I _hate_ Blow Pops.”

Jared had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Evan wasn’t quite able to resist though and - as laughter exploded from him - Jensen pouted and looked down at his lap. To anyone else it likely would have been the most unusual - and _dirtywrong_ \- situation to come across. All three were naked and in various states of arousal, having a rather normal conversation while Jensen sat on his father’s bare thighs and Evan stroked soft fingers down his arms. But this was simply life for them and Jared wouldn’t change that for anything. Except of course to wipe the pout from Jensen’s lips. “Evan, show your brother what a real kiss is.”

Evan grinned up at him for a moment then shifted forward, sliding his fingers along the back of Jensen’s neck and pulling him closer. The air in Jared’s lungs caught as he watched his sons’ lips slowly come together, Evan expertly guiding Jensen’s head in a tilt. One of Jensen’s small hands was curled against Jared’s thigh, the other lifting to grasp Evan’s shoulder, holding on as if he needed to ground himself to the moment, like it was already too much. 

As Evan’s tongue slid forward he drew back slightly, allowing Jared to watch as their tongues met and twirled together. Heat boiled low in Jared’s gut and he let both hands reach out, fingers curling over Evan’s cock with his left and Jensen’s with his right. Both boys shuddered with the first stroke up, their moans nearly identical, and Jared wet his lips and leaned forward to kiss Evan’s shoulder. “Let me have a turn, see just how quick our boy learns.”

Jensen’s lips were deliciously swollen and plump as he pulled back and turned to Jared, his eyes slightly lust-hazy. It was kind of maddening to know how easily Jensen could look this fucked-out; Jared almost couldn’t wait to see what Jensen looked like after they were done with him. Fucked-out was going to be a good look on the boy. 

Drawing his youngest son forward, Jared let his tongue drift over the boy’s lips then slid forward, gathering Evan’s familiar taste there and the lingering hints of his own come. It was sinfully dirty and Jared moaned, continuing his strokes on both boys’ cocks, shifting as Evan dropped against his side and gently began to kiss along the most sensitive places on his neck. Jared shifted Jensen to the right side of his lap and Evan wasted no time in sliding up on the left, fitting easily even though he’d hit a growth spurt not that long ago. 

Having both his boys on his lap was kind of amazing and Jared pulled back from Jensen’s lips, turning instantly to capture Evan’s in a hard kiss. Jensen’s smaller hands came up to slide across Jared’s chest, the touch almost reverent as if he were trying his hardest to learn and memorize every inch of skin he could touch. Jared thrust his tongue hard between Evan’s parted lips and moaned, working both hands along his sons’ cocks in another slow stroke that had both boys moaning in return. 

Then Evan was capturing Jensen’s hand on Jared’s abs and dragging down. Their fingers threaded together and curled around Jared’s cock, Evan teaching Jensen just how to twist and slide up in that way that always made pleasure slam in a dizzying rush through Jared. 

It was nearly too much for Jared and he pulled back from the kiss, tipping his head back and rocking just barely up into the stroke of his sons’ fingers. “God, boys, you’re both so amazing. I love you both so much. Make me feel so good.”

“We love you too, Daddy,” Jensen said quickly, leaning in to kiss his way along Jared’s neck. “Please, please can I have more now? Can Evan put his fingers in me now?”

Jared bit back a groan, not entirely sure he wanted to let his youngest son know just how much power he already had. When Jared had finally allowed this to happen with Evan, it hadn’t taken the boy long to figure out just how much he got under his father’s skin. Now that Jensen was joining them, Jared was fairly sure he would never be really in control of their family game time again. He was doomed to forever be aiming to please his two amazing boys.

“Come on, Dad,” Evan murmured, his voice thick and deep with arousal, lips pressed right against Jared’s ear. “Let me work little Jenny open for you, get him all stretched so you can bury your cock in him. I know how much you want it; you’ve been aching for it for months now.”

And that was entirely true. From the very first time more than half a year ago when Jensen actually stayed to watch as Evan climbed up in his lap after a movie they’d all watched, Jared had wanted to bring his youngest into the fold. But he’d fooled himself into thinking it would be for the best if he didn’t, if Jensen had the chance at a normal life. Jared supposed normality was just never really meant for their family.

“Yeah, I want him. Work him open for me, Ev. Make sure he enjoys it, don’t want my little boy in any pain at all.” Jared released his hold on both boys’ cocks, lifting his hand instead to brush through Jensen’s soft locks once more and draw him in for another kiss. 

The boys’ hands lifted from his skin and Jensen’s thin fingers curled around his shoulders, his body lifting off Jared’s thigh to give Evan room to work. Jensen had been watching them long enough that he seemed to know just what to do and, as Jared drew back from the kiss to watch Evan’s hand extend toward Jensen’s perfect little ass, the boy didn’t even seem nervous. A long moan fell from his lips as Evan’s first finger slid forward and Jared dipped down to gently kiss Jensen’s shoulder, free hand ghosting down Evan’s back in a tender caress.

“M’gonna fuck you on your hands and knees, Jen,” Jared said in a quiet murmur, just loud enough for his sons to hear. “This way, Evan can lie beneath you and you can suck his cock. You want your brother fucking your mouth while your Daddy claims your perfect little ass, Jen? That sound good to you?”

Jensen whimpered and nearly fell against Jared’s chest, his fingers tightening on Jared’s shoulders. “Yes, Daddy. God, that sounds so, _so_ good. I want. Want it so bad.”

“Fuck, he’s so tight, Dad,” Evan moaned, his lips sliding across Jared’s jaw a moment later. “Not even sure you’ll fit.”

The thought alone of his son’s tight virgin ass clenching around him had Jared shuddering and he swallowed thickly, trying not to thrust up into thin air and show just how out of control he already was. “Then you better take your time and spread him wide, work him open. Can’t hurt our little boy now, can we?”

“Definitely don’t want to hurt him,” Evan murmured and Jared turned his gaze down in time to watch Evan capturing Jensen’s lips in a deep kiss once more. 

Jared couldn’t stop touching, his hands sliding over every inch of Jensen’s and Evan’s bare bodies, drinking in their silky-smooth burning skin. As Jensen moaned and rocked down onto Evan’s fingers, sucking on his tongue eagerly, Jared carded his hands back through their hair. “God, boys, you look so good like this. Makin’ me so crazy. You guys like getting under your Dad’s skin? Makin’ him feel so insane with want?”

“I like it,” Jensen whispered as Evan pulled back from the kiss, working his lips over Jensen’s neck and thin shoulders instead. “Like...feeling wanted. By both of you.”

“You are _so_ wanted,” Evan practically purred against Jensen’s skin, adding another finger up in Jensen.

Jared could tell it hurt by the way Jensen stiffened on his thighs for just a moment, sucking in a sharp breath and holding it. Jared stroked his hands soothingly down Jensen’s back, massaging his fingertips along the top of his youngest son’s ass. “It’s okay, baby, you can take it. Just relax, enjoy it, take your brother’s fingers like a good little boy.”

The low, whimpering moan that rose from Jensen was kind of like perfection and Jared swept forward, capturing his boy’s lips in a hard kiss. His tongue swept along the inside of Jensen’s sweet mouth, learning the delicious and addicting taste of his son. He already knew that just like with Evan, he would never get enough, never have quite his fill of the boy. 

Jensen continued to squirm on his lap, rocking his body down against his brother’s slowly fucking fingers, only stilling when Evan added a third finger. Even then the boy seemed to adjust within moments, moaning against Jared’s tongue still mapping along his mouth and clutching harder to his shoulders. Jensen was nearly trembling against him and Jared finally drew back from the kiss, knowing his boy was just barely managing to hold it together.

“Are you ready for me, baby?” Jared murmured, his voice thick with arousal as he drew back from the kiss and brushed hair back from Jensen’s sweat-damp brow. “I’m so ready to bury my cock in you. I can tell how much you want it. Your body is begging for me to claim it.”

“Please, Daddy,” Jensen gasped out, falling to the side to lean heavily against Evan’s chest. “Please claim me now. I want it so much, I can’t- can’t wait anymore.”

Jared could spend the rest of the night listening to Jensen begging, but he’d never be able to hold out that long. He fixed bleary eyes on his eldest son, giving him a small fond smile before dipping in and brushing their lips together. “Help your brother get in position, Evan, make sure he can reach your cock and keep his ass offered out for me.”

Evan was practically beaming as he nodded and pulled a whimpering Jensen off Jared’s lap.

~~

Jensen could hardly believe he was here, finally about to have what he'd been longing for. His hole felt strangely empty as he shifted up onto his knees, hands on either side of Evan’s body beneath him. He wanted all of this so badly he was shaking. "Oh my God..."

"Shh. It's okay Jen, it's gonna be so good," Evan whispered, the words quiet enough for just him to hear.

Jensen gave his brother a shaky smile, tilting up to meet his lips in a soft kiss. Kissing Evan was a lot different from kissing Daddy but Jensen liked both kinds. His brother and Dad were making him feel so special and important he couldn't help hoping this never ended. Even if his body already felt tingly all over.

“Are you ready for me, baby boy?” Dad asked from behind Jensen and a moment later large fingers were drifting over Jensen’s ass, spreading his cheeks wide apart. “M’gonna go real slow, okay? Evan will help you through it initially and I promise it’ll feel _so_ good once you get adjusted.”

“I’m ready,” Jensen breathed out, blinking his eyes open and finding Evan’s warm hazel ones staring back at him. 

At the first initial press of Dad’s cock against his hole Jensen stiffened, his eyes growing even wider, and Evan moved forward to gently kiss him once more and stroke tenderly down his cheek. “Gotta relax, Jen,” Evan murmured into the slow brush of their lips. “It’ll feel so good when Dad’s buried deep in you but you gotta let him get there.”

Jensen forced himself to take several deep breaths and Dad’s large cock slid further into him, stretching and pulling apart, so much more intense then Evan’s fingers had been. When Dad moaned and slid his hand up Jensen’s spine, a rush of warmth shot through him, causing a shudder to shake his small body and his hips to roll back. 

It hurt, but not as bad as he thought it maybe could have. And Evan’s lips moving against his was constantly distracting, keeping Jensen from focusing too long on the way his body was being split open. 

“I’m all in, baby,” Dad groaned, his voice tight and deeper than Jensen had ever heard it before. “So perfect, so fuckin’ tight around me, can hardly stand it.”

“Oh God, Daddy,” Jensen gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, his body clenching around Dad’s cock and causing him to groan once more, this time louder and longer. Dad’s fingers curled around Jensen’s hips and tightened and Evan bit at Jensen’s lower lip, drawing it out and sucking gently across the abused flesh. 

It wasn’t all that hard to get over the burning stretch with Evan and Dad distracting him so thoroughly. Dad’s fingers had slid around his body and were stroking slowly over his cock and Jensen shuddered all over again, sucking on Evan’s tongue eagerly before his body jolted with another bursting swell of that tingling rush of warmth. Jensen knew what it was, he’d gotten himself off before, and he didn’t want to come before he could really enjoy what was being given to him. 

“Move, Daddy,” Jensen gasped as he pulled back from his brother’s lips, rocking his body back against Dad’s to spur him on. “I can handle it. I wanna feel you f-fucking me now.”

“Jesus,” Dad hissed and slowly drew back, thrusting back in at that same gentle pace that had all the air rushing out of Jensen’s body almost painfully. 

“So pretty, Jen,” Evan murmured and carded his fingers once through Jensen’s hair. “You look so good with Dad fucking into you. Bet you’ll look even better with those pretty lips around my cock. Wanna suck me now?”

Jensen very much wanted to taste his brother while their Dad continued those tortuously slow little thrusts into him - hopefully he’d pick up speed soon, because Jensen felt like he was losing his mind. “Yeah, Ev, wanna suck you.”

Evan grinned at him then dropped down to lay flat on the couch once more, his cock hard and curved up to his abs, twitching as Jensen wet his lips in anticipation. As Jensen bent down to lick from the base to the head of Evan’s cock, Dad thrust hard forward, the angle changing and his cock sliding even deeper inside tight muscle.

With a soft moan Jensen curled his lips around the head of Evan’s cock, sucking the pre-come into his mouth and learning the new taste as his hips continued to rock back and meet each of Dad’s thrusts. The speed of them picked up, Dad’s fingers latching onto his hipbones once more as his cock drove harder and deeper forward, and Jensen sank down to suck as much of Evan in as he could. 

It was different, having something so big filling his mouth, and Jensen couldn’t take him very far but Evan didn’t seem to mind. His fingers curled up through Jensen’s hair and his hips began to thrust up into his mouth, matching Dad’s quickening pace against his ass. Jensen moaned and focused on breathing through his nose, completely lost in the feel of Evan’s cock sliding against his tongue and lips and Dad’s cock slipping nearly completely free of him before slamming hard all the way back in. 

“So fucking gorgeous,” Evan groaned and squeezed his fingers in Jensen’s hair. “God, Jen, you’re such a perfect little slut for this. Completely born for it. You like it, Dad? Like his ass clenching around you?”

“One of the best things I’ve ever felt,” Dad growled and as he thrust forward once more the head of his cock hit some part of Jensen that made his entire body lurch. “Fuck yes, hit your sweet spot, didn’t I, Jen? Gonna keep pounding right against it until you come without being touched, just from being stuffed full of cock on both ends.”

True to his word, each of Dad’s rapidly increasing thrusts landed right up against that same spot. Evan’s cock was working deeper into his mouth and Jensen was simply focusing on not choking, his orgasm so close his entire body was shaking. 

“M’gonna,” Evan half grunted the warning then suddenly pulled free of Jensen’s mouth, tugging at his hair to lift him further up.

Jensen’s mouth parted in a protest, he wanted Evan to come in his mouth, but he didn’t have time to form the words before a splash of come was landing across his lips. Evan was stroking himself to completion, coming against Jensen’s face, and Jensen closed his eyes and shuddered as he lost control. Dad’s fingers continued to squeeze hard on his hips, his cock as slamming almost brutally hard into his body, and Jensen’s orgasm tore through him with a force he almost wasn’t prepared for.

“I got you, baby.” Evan held Jensen against his chest as he cried out with the force of his release, Evan’s fingers stroking soothingly through his hair. “Most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, your face painted with my come.”

Behind him, Dad moaned loudly then stilled and Jensen could feel the slick heat of his come filling him up, causing Jensen to shudder all over again. He’d come so hard he felt like he might pass out and he rested gladly against Evan’s chest, panting heavily, keeping his eyes closed so the room wouldn’t spin like it was threatening to.

“Come here, baby,” Dad murmured a moment later and pulled free of Jensen, falling back on the couch and gently tugging Jensen back against him. “Want both my boys curled up here against me.”

As Dad pulled Jensen over his lap he sank gratefully into the heat of him, a pleased, blissed-out smile on his face. His entire body felt a little weak, exhausted, but it was really just kind of perfect and Jensen wouldn’t trade being here for anything in the world. 

“Think I could fuck him later, Dad?” Evan asked quietly a little while later, his fingers stroking down Jensen’s arm. “Maybe I could sit on your lap and Jen could sit on mine. Think we could make it work like that?”

Dad chuckled and his voice sounded raw and hoarse, over-used and kind of amazing. It sent heat rushing through Jensen all over again. “I bet we could definitely make that work. What do you think, Jen? Willing to give it a try?”

Jensen blinked his eyes open and grinned up at Dad then over at Evan, nodding quickly. “Oh yeah, I’m willing to try anything.”

When his brother and father laughed, Jensen beamed, leaning up to give them both a happy kiss.


End file.
